Drowning
by George and Fred Weasley
Summary: A song fic Blah blah blah Filia and xellos Blah blah blah read please blah blah blah


DROWNING  
  
By: Lina-kun  
  
Song: Drowning by The Backstreet Boys  
  
Rating: PG  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: I sadly do not own the characters. *Cries* I wish I did though, and then we would have another season! ^. ^ *Hint hint* I wrote this along time ago and while I was looking threw my folder to clean it out, I found this song-fic *jumps for joy* so read it and review!  
  
Warnings: the characters may be OOC in some parts.  
  
  
  
Don't pretend you're sorry  
  
I know your not  
  
  
  
Xellos looked at Filia. Her eyes were filled with hate and sorrow.  
  
"You know I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Xellos I really.." Filia started but Xellos raised a finger to her lips shushing her.  
  
"No" he said as she looked along his face, the scar she had given him. He lowered his finger and turned away from her.  
  
"Xellos" she grabbed his shoulder as if to hold him back from leaving her. He spun around knocking her away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know you got the power to make me weak inside  
  
Girl you leave me breathless  
  
But it's okay  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xellos felt her hand touch his shoulder and it made him shutter. He quickly pushed her away so she couldn't touch him. Filia pulled her hand away as quickly as he had pushed her away.  
  
"Xellos why are you running" Filia asked, "why do you run away from everyone who cares about you?"  
  
Xellos looked at her with out saying a word. Filia walked over to him and raised her hand stoking the side of his face. Xellos held his breath as her hand touched his cheek. Filia noticed him shutter and she stiffed a giggle. She soon also noticed there were no insults and he was not pulling away from her this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cause you are my survival  
  
Now hear me say  
  
  
  
I can't imagine life with out your love  
  
And even forever don't seem like long enough  
  
  
  
  
  
He placed his hand on hers and savoured the feeling. Filia's eyes widened but soon softened.  
  
"Xellos?" she asked as he was now holding her in his arms.  
  
"Don't leave me" he wispered in her hair Filia didn't reply she just looked at him.  
  
"Filia I can only let you be alone, I can't be with you, this will never work" Xellos kept repeating  
  
Filia pushed him away "Xellos do you remember what you once told me?" she asked looking straight at him. Xellos looked at her confused.  
  
"This all started with those simple words, Xellos try to remember," she said  
  
  
  
  
  
Cause every time I breathe to take you in  
  
My heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
I keep drowning in your love  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do" Xellos said calmly  
  
"And what did you say Xellos that made all this happen" Filia said starting to cry  
  
Xellos lifted a finger to her cheek and wiped the tear away "I told you .I loved you" he said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And ever time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
  
  
  
  
Filia smiled though her tears at the words "Xellos that is why" she said "that is why I'm still here, from the beginning to the end, and I won't let you go" she. "Try to remember what it feels like."  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe I'm a drifter  
  
Or maybe not  
  
Cause I only know the safety  
  
Of floating freely in her arms  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(*Flashback*)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Xellos?!" Filia exclaimed "what in gods name are you doing here!"  
  
Xellos smirked at Filia "why Filia you don't want me, I'm hurt" Filia glared at the monster in pure hatred  
  
  
  
"What did I do to deserve that glare?" Xellos asked  
  
"Everything and more!!!" Filia screamed at him Xellos smirked and teleported down from the fridge.  
  
Filia slowly moved her hand towards her mace "what are you doing here?" she asked again  
  
"I." Xellos looked around "I just decided to visit you" Filia had totally forgotten about the mace now and was walking towards Xellos.  
  
"Why?" she asked  
  
"Cause" Xellos replied  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I don't have anywhere else to go" he spat "no one needs me!"  
  
Filia smirked at her little discovery "I see"  
  
"Do you?" he asked oddly  
  
Filia smiled "of course"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't need another lifeline  
  
It's not for me  
  
Cause only you can save me  
  
Oh can't ya see  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xellos looked at her, she didn't seem to hate him that much this time around  
  
"What is it?" Filia asked  
  
"." Xellos just looked at her strangely  
  
Filia's eye's twitched "knock it off" she cried hitting him with her mace across the face Xellos flew into the wall.  
  
"Ouch Fi-chan" he said rubbed his cheek "that hurt"  
  
Filia looked at his cheek it appeared to be torn.  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't imagine life with out you love  
  
And even forever don't seem like long enough  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Filia looked at Xellos from behind the doorway. He sat in the living room, staring at the wall in front of him. He had been like this for days. Xellos seemed so depressed and she hated to see him that way. He needed the cheesy smile, which he used to wear.  
  
"Xellos what's wrong?" she asked without realizing it.  
  
He turned sharply at the sound "Filia?" he asked, "I thought you were asleep"  
  
Filia smiled slightly and shook her head "I couldn't sleep" she replied walking into the room and to the couch.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked  
  
Xellos moved over on the couch and turned his attention towards the small fire that was in front of them.  
  
"So you couldn't sleep either?" she asked looking at him "what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Cause every time I breathe to take you in  
  
My heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
I keep drowning in your love  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xellos looked at her "nothing really important" he said looking at her  
  
'she really is beautiful' he thought 'I never really took the time to look at her' He raised his hand and was about to touch her but he pulled back violently.  
  
"Xellos?" she asked concerned as he turned his face away from her.  
  
"Why are you afraid of me?" she asked  
  
  
  
  
  
And ever time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xellos's eyes opened "what do you mean?" he asked  
  
"Xellos I can't sleep cause you're here" she said blushing "is that why you can't sleep?"  
  
"Filia I wanted to tell you but I.." He stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"What?" Filia asked  
  
Xellos turned "I wanted to tell you.." he stopped and wrapped his arms around Filia.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I love you," he whispered  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Go on and pull me under  
  
Cover me with dreams  
  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
  
You know I can't resist  
  
Cause your the air that I breath  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Filia smiled "will you leave I won't be able to handle that" she said sadly  
  
Xellos let her go and looked at her "I will never leave, as long as you let me stay"  
  
Filia looked at him then started to cry. Xellos looked at her oddly "what's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
Filia wiped her eyes "I wish I could believe what you said is true, but I know that can never happen"  
  
"I don't understand," he said  
  
"Zelas will want you sooner or later," Filia said  
  
Xellos smiled "she may want me to do her work but she'll never have my heart" With that he reached down and touched her face. "Do you believe me?" he asked  
  
Filia leaned over "I do" she said  
  
Xellos smiled and leaned down, kissing her. She froze for a moment but soon she found herself kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in..  
  
  
  
  
  
Cause every time I breathe to take you in  
  
My heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
I keep drowning in your love  
  
  
  
  
  
Filia's mind returned to the present. She looked up at Xellos.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" she asked  
  
"I can't stay here anymore" he replied  
  
  
  
  
  
And ever time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
  
  
  
  
"You promised that you would always be with me. That you would never leave me!" she cried angrily  
  
"I know what I said but this is the best for me.. this is the best for you" he said letting go of her and walking backwards. His eyes were trained on her as he walked away.  
  
"I love you" he whispered "and I always will"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Every time I breathe to take you in  
  
My heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
I keep drowning in your love  
  
  
  
  
  
Filia spun around not able to take the sight anymore. The tears poured down her face and there was no one there to wipe them away but herself. It may have been short lived but it was sweet. She looked at the sky sadly. Her mind was finally made up. She turned around to face him but he was already gone.  
  
"Xellos" she looked up into the sky again "I love you" 


End file.
